


What Happens On Tour...

by amethyst86



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Roadie, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst86/pseuds/amethyst86
Summary: Castiel and Meg have an understanding, what happens on tour... stays on tour! Chapters will be inspired by iconic/rock songs!





	1. Don't Look Back In Anger...

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea pop into my head. No idea where this will go, but I'm just going to roll with it. Hoping to set aside a little amount of time each day to write, so updates shouldn't be too infrequent! I'll do my best! It's been a while since I've done any writing.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes. I do have a habit of slipping in and out of tenses and I know it's frustrating. I try to avoid it but it just happens >.

Cas ran his palm over the soft mound of ass in front of him, and cupped it. Gently at first, then a bit rougher, digging his finger nails in just a bit.

‘Oh Cas, really?’ a mock scalding voice groaned. ‘You can’t possibly be ready to go again, I’m sore.’ Despite the protests, Meg grinded her ass into Cas’ hand.

Cas moved his hands to Meg’s hips and flipped her onto her back, then towered over her, leaning down to kiss her gently. ‘But I’ll miss you, I’m going to be gone for so long!’

‘Behave, you’ll chase some tail whilst you’re away, you don’t need to wear me out before you go! I’ll be here when you get back!’ Meg smirked playfully and pushed her way out from under Cas. ‘Besides, I have to go to work!’

Cas sighed and flopped down on to the bed. His relationship with Meg was his first serious relationship since his divorce ten years ago. He had told himself he didn’t want a relationship after the way it ended with Amelia. It was messy, complicated. The divorce ended up in him losing access to his only child, Claire. He resented Amelia for it, she had used their child as a weapon and won. It had turned him completely against women for a very long time.

 Cas had been bisexual from a very young age, he had never hidden it even back in school. Turned out this earned him more respect, from the boys at his school and the girls too. He had never really been single from around the age of 15. Never anything serious, relationships that lasted 2/3 weeks were his usual thing. Until Amelia. They met at college at age 20. Within the year Amelia was pregnant with Claire and they were married. Cas couldn’t be happier. Or so he thought. 3 years down the line and things turned sour. They were in separate rooms and they couldn’t converse without it ending in a full blown argument. Cas decided to leave. It wasn’t fair on Claire to grow up around their bickering and he wasn’t happy, Amelia wasn’t happy, so why stay just to be miserable.

On the day he left, he made a promise to Claire, he would see her every day, even if it was just for an hour. Amelia had agreed. Until Cas filed for the divorce officially. She threw all sorts at him in court, told them Cas had cheated on her, that he wasn’t a good father. She also insinuated he abused his daughter. Despite a lack of evidence in every respect, Amelia had better lawyers. He had fought the custody agreement for five years, the courts would not budge. He begged Amelia to reconsider, she moved and stopped taking his calls. His daughter was now a teenager and he had no idea what she even looked like. Did she have his bright blue eyes, his dark messy hair? Not a day passed that Cas didn’t set aside time to think of Claire and what should have been.

With a heavy sigh, Cas jumped up from the bed, and headed to the bathroom where Meg was currently occupying the shower. With a dirty grin shared between only himself and the mirror, Cas stroked himself before stepping in to join her… one last time for the road!

 

***

 

‘I’ll miss you!’ Cas put his arms around Meg, hugging her tight and lifting her from the floor. Meg snuffled into his neck. Goodbyes were a very common thing in their relationship.

Cas’ job had him travelling a lot. And it’s actually how he met Meg. He was a band roadie. He could go weeks without work at times, but at peak touring times, he was pretty much never home, travelling America for weeks at a time. Sometimes further away… all over Europe, the world was his oyster. He took the job 6 years ago, after realising he had nothing to make roots for and stopped fighting for custody for Claire. He was built for it, he lugged stage sets, equipment and instruments to and from the tour buses and vans. His roadie crew became his family on the road. He became less lonely and found himself enjoying life. His sex life was wild. Fan boys and girls don’t seem to realise that the roadies can’t get you near their precious band members, the groupies would just as much want to ride his dick as they would the lead singer. He was loving life.

Then one night, one of those groupies was Meg. They clicked instantly. They didn’t even have sex when they disappeared to be alone together. They talked through the night, shared numbers. Within weeks they were an item. But Cas still travelled a lot. Meg was ok with it. They had their agreement. What happened on tour stayed on tour.  An open relationship. Cas wasn’t sure at first, but he knew Meg liked sex. Hell, HE liked sex. They had needs. If he was gone for a couple of months at a time, did he expect Meg to go without? Could he go without? So he agreed. Tours longer than a month long, they could have sex with other people.

The rules – protection had to be worn, no strings attached, one night stands only, no repeats (too easy for feelings to happen that way!) and most importantly… if it happened, they didn’t tell each other. They might ‘know’ that the agreement existed but they didn’t want to think about each other being with other people.

The agreement was made 2 months in to their year long relationship. 10 months later and Cas had yet to screw anyone. He’d come close, had made out with a couple of groupies. He admired the bands/artists from a far, but he never did anything about it. As per the agreement, he had no idea if Meg had either. He assumed she had, it was her idea after all. He tried not to think about it, his jealousy flared when he did.

Cas left Meg to go through security, the tour was starting in Dallas, Texas, so he was to meet his new roadie crew and the band at Fort Worth International Airport where the tour bus would be waiting for them all.

The band he would be working for, for the next 7 weeks? The Supernaturals, comprised of Gabriel ‘the trickster’ Grace, Sam ‘the tall one’ Winchester and Dean ‘the sex god’ Winchester.

‘Never heard of them!’ Cas muttered as he flicked through the tour itinerary after the plane took off.


	2. Rock And Roll Fantasy

Cas stepped out of the airport and thought he was melting. He always forgot to consider climate changes. His home town might be cool and breezy, but this was Texas, he didn’t need his coat buttoned up to his chin and a hoody underneath. He could be walking around naked and his face would still melt off. Cas sweated all the way to the tour bus pick up point, dropped his case and readily started removing his outer clothing. Just as he was pulling his hooded sweatshirt over his head he heard a low chuckle.

‘They usually wait until we’re on the road before sending in the strippers and prostitutes,’ a deep voice said, followed by laughter from a few other men.

Cas suddenly realised his stomach and chest was exposed as he had pulled his shirt up along with his hoody. He fumbled to pull his shirt down and his hoody off in one swift movement. When he could see, Cas looked at the crowd of men around him. A few were clearly roadies, most of whom he had worked with at least once in the past as they came through the same agency as he used. The man who had clearly made the quip though, was stood directly in front of him, bow legged, tight jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his guns. Cas gulped, continuing to raise his gaze to the mans face. Well shit, thick plump, kissable lips, a chiselled jaw line Cas felt compelled to nibble at, and beautiful green eyes that currently were darting around their location.

‘We should get a move on, people are starting to realise we’re here’ the man said, taking one last brief look at Cas then jumping on to the tour bus, followed by the other two strange men he hadn’t recognised.

‘Don’t mind him!’ Benny, one of the regular roadies Cas worked with piped up, ‘he’s renowned for being a dick! Toured with these guys before! Sam and Gabe are nice enough but Dean…’ Benny shook his head, muttering to himself.

Cas realised this would be one of the bands where he appreciated the talent in all the wrong ways. From a distance, of course.

**

‘Cas, these guitars are ear marked for the dressing room, can you take them, I’ll start unloading the drums!’ Benny shouted across the stage, not waiting for an answer and just putting the two guitar cases down. Cas stopped playing with the lights he had been unboxing and picked up the two guitars, and headed to the backstage area. He was yet to do a venue tour, and he hadn’t been to this particular place before so it took him a few tries before he stumbled upon a room that was ‘dressing room’ material. And there was Dean, fresh out of the shower, water glistening on his chest, towel wrapped around his waist.

Dean looked surprised at first, then raised an eyebrow at Cas. ‘This is my personal dressing room, you’re probably looking for next door?’ Cas couldn’t draw his eyes away from the water running down Dean’s abdomen, towards the happy little trail of hair leading down to…

‘Or perhaps, you just wanted to sneak a peek of me naked? No need to spy, princess, you could have just asked!’ Dean winked and dropped his towel.

‘Oh my God, no I Just…’ Cas tried not to look, failing miserable. He gulped, dropped the guitar cases to the floor and backed out of the room, tripping slightly over his feet as he went.

‘Oh dude come on, I was joking,’ he heard Dean laugh at him as he exited the room.

**

After the dressing room incident, Cas went back to the stage area and worked with his head down. He wasn’t exactly a prude, but he wasn’t used to the artists he was working for stripping off at the drop of a hat. Put that with the fact he was sure Dean was mocking him, Cas realised this wasn’t the best start to a 7 week tour with these people.

When sound check was due to start, Cas picked up his things went to find Bobby, his superior, to find out where he would be sleeping. Secretly hoping for the van, which is where he was normally relegated to, it meant he had an actual chance of a hotel bed at some point during the tour. The worst option was always…

‘Tour bus!’ Bobby said, checking a list on his phone.

‘Oh man, really? Bobby you know I like the van...’ Cas started to moan but Bobby cut him off swiftly.

‘Can’t change it up, Cas, I’m sorry. Tour manager has had the list approved by the band. Apparently they’re picky on who gets up in their space. They picked who got the bus. Besides, you don’t need a hotel, the beds on the bus are decent. Claustrophobic, but comfy. Stick with me, I’m a chosen one too, kid.’ Bobby slapped Cas on the shoulder before heading to the venue.

Realising there was no point in pursuing the issue, Cas grabbed his bag. He always travelled light on tour, couple of pairs of pants, a few shirts. He always made sure to find a laundromat every few days. If it didn’t happen, no bother. This was tour, nobody particularly took amazing care of themselves.

Cas jumped on the bus and followed the drivers instructions of ‘just pick a bed’. He dropped his bag at the end of the first bunk he found, kicked his shoes off and clambered in to the small space. Bobby wasn’t wrong, the space was cramped. They were like mini bunk beds, there were 12 in total, taking up the entirety of the upper deck of the bus. Most of the crew must be on the bus, Cas figured. The band rarely spent a night on the bus, unless they were travelling through the night.

Suddenly realising just how tired he was, Cas grabbed his phone to send Meg a good night message. He wouldn’t be needed until the morning, to check the stage and rigging was still stable. There were two tour dates in Dallas. Early night, early start, Cas figured. Seeing Meg’s reply of three simple kisses and a heart, he smiled to himself and nodded off.

**

Cas woke up in the middle of the night from one of the hottest dreams he had ever had. It had involved Dean, obviously. And the dressing room incident had gone down a whole different way. He hadn’t backed out of the room, he had stepped forward, pushing Dean back against the dresser that lined the far wall, forcing his legs to bend and sit on the edge. With absolutely no shame he had spread Dean’s legs apart forcefully and ducked down, sucking and biting Dean’s inner thighs, teasing, until he finally flicked his tongue out to lick along Dean’s slit. At this point, Cas had jerked awake, but that didn’t stop his mind from wondering further.

‘Oh god,’ Cas sighed to himself, bucking his hips up, realising he had been jacking himself in his sleep. Panic flashed through his mind briefly, and he looked around. The tour bus was in darkness and he could only see through the small gap to his right. Everything seemed still, and Cas turned his concentration back to what his left hand was doing. Knowing he would need to be quiet, he turned his head and bit onto his pillow, continuing slow strokes up and down his dick. He swiped his thumb across his slit, slick with precum and he shuddered, imagining it was Dean’s thumb over his. ‘Oh fuck,’ he groaned, as he spilled his load over his hand. Shit, Cas realised he hadn’t really thought this through regarding clean up and he tried to think where he had seen the toilet on the bus. Just as he was about to slide out of the bed, he halted. Now his mind was back in the room, and out of the dressing room with Dean, he realised there was a person in the bunk to his right, and this person appeared to be breathing quite erratically. Realising they were being watched, the person spoke up.

‘Now, that’ Dean’s voice hitched, ‘Was quite the show!’ Dean’s voice was heavy and laboured, and Cas had a sneaky suspicion of what he was doing. He grabbed his phone and turned the torch light on, shining it over at Dean.

The bed sheets were pushed down past Dean’s knees, his boxers weren’t even visible. Dean had one fist firmly grasped around the base of his dick, his other hand was massaging the head. The whole time Dean just watched Cas, but his hands didn’t stop moving.

‘Oh God, I, sorry, I didn’t realise. Shit.’ Cas jumped from his bed, forgetting it was a bunk, he slammed his head into the top. ‘Shit,’ he cursed again but stumbled out. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I… I’ll just…’

Dean only smirked back at Cas, his eyes focussed on Cas’ waist area, which is when Cas realised. His boxers were still around his ankles. ‘Shit!’ he groaned again, pulling them up, realising he was making a bigger mess. He grabbed his bag and backed away from the beds, almost falling down the stairs.

In the bathroom downstairs on the bus, Cas sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. Well I’m getting fired, Cas figured. Dean was going to think he had a perverted fan boy on the crew. He would be expecting Bobby to collar him tomorrow over this.

‘Really not a great start to a tour,’ Cas mumbled to himself, jumping in the shower. He would sleep on one of the sofas down here for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback (and possibly encouragement!) always appreciated :D


End file.
